homefrontfandomcom-20200223-history
Rianna
'''Rianna' takes dicks in all three holes. Assault on the fuel tanks After getting the beacons, Rianna and Jacobs were on sniper duty to provide support for the resistance, who were attempting to tag the fuel tanks that were heading out to San Francisco. Hopper accidentally misfired a white phosphorus round on their fellow Resistance and Rianna and Jacobs manage to get through the fire and take cover at a tower in the parking lot. After they escaped the fire, she was shocked about her own fighters burning. She thought that she couldn't continue to fight, but Connor orders her to keep fighting because of the importance of the mission. An enemy attack chopper subsequently fires a rocket at their tower, causing them to fall. Before any KPA were able to get to them, they were saved by Golaith and proceeded to their objective before escaping back the battle site. Arriving back to Oasis After the mission was successful, she commented that she wanted to take a shower. As the Resistance reached outside, she and her team became shocked at what happened at their hideout; all the buildings were burned down, all of the residents were executed, and all traces were left behind. She was also shocked that they murdered Boone, who was hanging from the swings. She cries out about what the KPA has done to everyone with Boone's body in her hands. Soon after they moved on, the group was ambushed. Rianna went berserk and tried to kill as many Korean troops as she could avenge Boone's death. After reaching the town, the group saw enemy air support gunning down civilians and destroying buildings. They could also hear the many screams of innocent people. Hopper says that this incident was all their fault, but Rianna told him it isn't and goes to the wall. Assault on the Wall To destroy the wall, Rianna and Hopper attached c4 to Goliath, while Jacobs and Connor opened blockades and cleared enemy defenses. Goliath was then shot with an RPG to destroy the wall. Final Assault In San Francisco After the Resistance got the fuel tanks to the United States Armed Forces, they launched a assault on San Francisco. Rianna and Hopper's helicopter flew to the Golden Gate Bridge, while Jacobs and Coonor were forced to fight up from the ground. After Jacobs was shot off the bridge, Rianna wanted to try to look for him, but was pinned down by sentry towers. After seeing Jacobs alive, she was relieved. They provide cover for Hopper to get the air force online. They then board a Humvee and rode in it while Jacobs took down other Humvees and a Goliath. As they recovered from the explosion caused by the Goliath and an oil truck being destroyed, they saw enemy reinforcements showing up on the other side of the bridge. The Air support was unable to locate the convoy, so Connor signals them with a flare to mark their targets, sacrificing himself to destroy their enemy. She then calls out to Connor, but receives no response. Trivia *In earlier gameplay, Rianna had brownish-orange hair and somewhat darker skin. *She may be the medic of the team considering her knowledge of medical purposes, like telling Hopper Lee to apply pressure to a man's (Fellow Resistance member) neck after the man had been shot. *She may have developed feelings for Boone, after he fucked her vag, throat, and tight ass. Gallery Rianna.jpg|Her profile Resist 1.jpg|Running Homefront3.png|Saving Robert Rianna2.jpg|With a group of male characters. Category:American Resistance members Category:Homefront characters